


Third Time's A Charm

by nimiumcaelo



Series: Pride Month 2018 [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Carnival, Cutesy, Established Relationship, F/F, Ferris Wheels, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Pride Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimiumcaelo/pseuds/nimiumcaelo
Summary: Max and El take a trip to the carnival.





	Third Time's A Charm

Max smiled. “Do you want to go on the Ferris Wheel?”

“What’s that?” El asked. “Is it the round one?”

“Yep. You go all the way to the top and then pause. It’s cool.”

El peered curiously up at the metal attraction, then nodded. “Okay.”

“Sweet! Come on. The line’s pretty short.”

Max grabbed El’s hand and they pushed their way through the crowd, standing behind only two other couples. The man working the booth took their tickets and then ushered them onto the ride, closing the little gate behind them.

El smiled out at the scene around her. Once the ride started, though, her face paled. She gripped Max’s hand tighter.

“It’s okay,” Max soothed, “I’ve got you. You won’t get hurt.”

El still seemed nervous but managed a little grin. The ride slowly took them higher and higher, until they rested nearly at the crown of the wheel. They could see for miles around.

“Look!” El patted Max’s knee. “There’s Will and Dustin!” She pointed far down into the crowd.

“Oh yeah! Cool, El.”

The ride started up again, and El leaned her head on Max’s shoulder.

“I like this ride,” she said. “It’s fun.”

“I like it too.”

Their cart made it to the crest as the ride jerked to another stop. Max gazed around at the carnival below them, seeing all the little people and hearing the kids scream and laugh. The sun was setting behind them, casting a pinkish glow over the horizon. El looked beautiful.

“Hey, El,” Max whispered, tucking a piece of El’s hair behind her ear. “Could I kiss you?”

El smiled coyly. “Yes.”

Max leaned in.

The ride started up again, jerking the carts. Max’s forehead whacked into El’s nose and the two separated with a groan.

“Sorry!” Max rubbed at her forehead.

El giggled. “It’s alright. Let’s try again.”

El tilted her head and pressed a sweet kiss against Max’s lips. The two girls grinned.

“Much better,” Max declared. “But I think we need to try one more time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy lesbian pride day everyone! This work is dedicated to my wonderful older sister, who also happens to be a lesbian. Sis, I love you and I hope you have a wonderful life with whatever girl you choose to share it with.  
> Sending love to all my lesbian friends,  
> M


End file.
